Winslow
Friday the 13th Winslow, first name unknown, was a sheriff's deputy working out of Crystal Lake Township in Wessex County, New Jersey in the early 1980s. In the summer of 1984, Deputy Winslow was patrolling the restricted areas surrounding Camp Crystal Lake. This side of the lake had been shut down to visitors ever since the 1979 massacre of seven camp counselors at the hands of the mad revenge-driven Pamela Voorhees. Winslow caught two young counselor trainees named Jeff and Sandra from nearby Packanack Lodge sneaking about within the restricted parts of Camp Crystal Lake and escorted back them to their boss, Paul Holt, at Packanack Lodge. He warned Holt that Camp Crystal Lake was condemned and that he was going to have to keep his people away from there or else he would have to arrest them. He further threatened to get a warrant against Holt as well. He told him that things in that area have been quiet and that is just the way they want to keep it. When Paul dismissed Jeff and Sandra from his office, Deputy Winslow scoffed, surprised that Holt did not appear as if he was even going to reprimand them. Irritated by the acerbic law-enforcement officer, Paul sarcastically told Ginny that Jeff and Sandra were not to have any seconds for desert that evening. This only agitated Winslow much to Holt's delight. While driving back along Old North Road, Deputy Winslow spied a strange masked figure lumbering across the street into the restricted areas. This was Jason Voorhees - the surviving son of Pamela Voorhees. Winslow stopped his car and pursued Voorhees into the woods. Although he doggedly kept after Voorhees, he could not keep up with him and quickly lost sight of his quarry. Running deeper into the forest, he eventually came upon Jason's ramshackle cabin home in the middle of the dense woods. He went inside and surveyed the dirt and cluttered debris. He found his way to an anterior chamber, which contained a shrine that Voorhees had erected to his mother, which included her rotting severed head encircled by candles. As Winslow recoiled in shock, Jason came up behind and drove the claw end of a hammer into the back of his skull, killing him. Jason left Deputy Winslow's corpse inside the room next to the table with his mother's head. It was later joined by the bodies of several more victims. The Walking Dead Winslow was an undead walker that was inhabiting the areas of rural Virginia. Almost nothing is known of Winslow's life when he was a human other than his name. It is possible that they have at one point been part of a group called the Scavengers, the leader of whom, Jadis, apparently knew Winslow's name. The Scavengers outfitted Winslow with a spiked helmet and weaponized his body with spikes protruding from his limbs, chest and abdomen. They kept him within a pit at the center of a pile of debris at a landfill called The Heap. When Rick Grimes and his group discovered the Scavengers and tried to negotiate a deal with them, they decided to test Rick's mettle by throwing him off the debris pile into Winslow's pit. Rick fought with the zombie, impaling his own hand upon one of the helmet spikes to keep him at bay. Scrambling about, he managed to find a jagged piece of metal and used it to saw Winslow's head off. Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 casualties Category:Characters who are beheaded Category:Zombies